24fandomcom-20200223-history
Stephen Fry
London, England, UK |role = Alastair Davies }} :"Aaaaand that's a wrap on #24LAD - not revealing if I live, die in a hail of gunfire or become ruler of the world. #justnotsayin" :— Stephen Fry on Twitter Stephen John Fry is a prolific British comedian, actor, author, and media personality who played British Alastair Davies in 24: Live Another Day. Biography and career Born in Hampstead, London, Fry had a troubled childhood and adolescence, being expelled from two schools and spending three months in prison on remand. After that, he attended Queen's College in Cambridge, where he studied English Literature. While in college, Fry was part of the Cambridge Footlights, where he met his best friend and collaborator Hugh Laurie. Fry's television career began with The Cellar Tapes, the 1982 Footlights Club revue, which landed Fry, Laurie, and co-star Emma Thompson starring roles in the ITV sketch comedy show There's Nothing to Worry About! As a comic duo, Fry and Laurie went on to write and star in A Bit of Fry & Laurie (1986-1995) and Jeeves and Wooster (1990-1993). Fry has since become an ubiquitous presence on British television, starring in and/or producing numerous programs including Blackadder (1986-1989), The Common Pursuit (1992), In the Red (1998), Gormenghast (2000), and Kingdom (2007-2009). Since 2003, Fry has been the host of the popular comedy quiz show QI (Quite Interesting), winning the 2006 Rose d'Or award for Best Game Show Host. From 2007 to 2009, he appeared in a recurring role as Dr. Gordon Wyatt in the Fox series Bones (with series regular T.J. Thyne, John Eric Bentley, Jesse D. Goins, John Lacy, and James Hiroyuki Liao). Aside from TV, Fry has appeared in numerous films, often as the narrator, including A Fish Called Wanda (1988), I.Q. (1994), Wilde (1997), Gosford Park (2001), Stephen Hopkins' The Life and Death of Peter Sellers (2004), V for Vendetta (2005), and The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005). Recently, he starred as the Cheshire Cat in Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland (2010) and as Mycroft Holmes in Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011). He appeared as the Master of Lake-town in Peter Jackson's The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) and There and Back Again (2014), also starring Graham McTavish and Greg Ellis. Fry is also an accomplished performer in radio and theater, and a published novelist with four released works. Also an openly gay atheist, Fry is an outspoken political activist, previously campaigning for the British Labour Party and championing causes such as gay rights and freedom of speech. In addition, he is open about his struggles with bipolar disorder; in 1995, he went missing during the production of a play in London before turning up safely in Belgium and has admitted several attempts at suicide. He is the president of mental health charity Mind. Role on 24 Fry played the role of British Prime Minister Alastair Davies during 24: Live Another Day. Initial press releases called the character "Trevor Davies" and described him as "a strong and charismatic leader". Fry himself announced the casting with a tweet on January 24, 2014.Fry's Tweet announcing his casting as Davies He filmed his scenes between and . Fry appeared in a total of eight episodes and was credited as a guest star. ''24'' credits *''Live Another Day'' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ''24''-related appearances *"Jack Is Back" (behind-the-scenes footage) References External links *Official website * * * Category:Actors Category:Live Another Day actors Category:Guest stars